Ultraman (Overpowered World)
Ultraman (Otherwise known as "Sage the Immortal") is a powerful being from the far distant future from his own continuity, "How Overpowered must I be to survive in this world?!". He came to Earth in the middle of its Apocalypse by pure chance and deciding that something is amiss, is now keen on investigating Humanity and the forces which drive it. __ToC__ Appearance Ultraman can be described as an Robotic, Kingly Armour version of the Original Ultraman, keeping with his original colour scheme. Names *"Ultraman" A title given to him by the denizens of Earth for his super-sized stature and status as Earth's defender. Although he isn't particularly thrilled about the title, especially the "Man" in the title which suggests he's anywhere near the Primitive Humanity in its scale, he eventually grows to accept the title as he becomes more and more Legendary to Humanity and the offerings they bring. *"Jelvakoselvakmagdromath-Ugrothanxastroxeth-Uhavdbeiithnehg'nomed" Apparently being his true name, this is mostly unpronounceable by most humans and is thoroughly impressed if they get through it on the first try. *"圧倒的神殺し" A name given to him by fellow Sages who has witnessed his human identity's great acts of miracles, "Attoteki Kami Koroshi" (Meaning literally "Overpowered God Killer"), is his de-facto "Official" name on written papers and is his official name in place of the unpronounceable name. *"Jade Griffon" This is his human identity and isn't really noteworthy beyond that. Jade Griffon is touted as the only Immortal-Class Sage capable of summoning the Overpowered God Killer, supposedly. History His history from his words goes as follows: He came from a place called the Land of Light in the distant future; Humanity could survive for the entire lifespan of the galaxy and they wouldn't ever meet the first ancestors of his race. He supposedly was a Religious man in the Land of Light, and an extreme devotee at that. However his life as a Devotee of Light was cut short as the Cosmic Beasts of which feasts on life found their way to the Land of Light, abundant with life. He was the only survivor of this event and in a bid to prevent this from happening, donned his race's best technology and travelled to the past to rid the Universe of these menaces before they could do anymore harm. Further supposedly, him being placed in Earth-Space and in just the right time for Humanity's Apocalypse is all pure coincidence. Description Base Parameters: * Height: '''Quantum~50m * '''Weight: 60,000t * Age: N/A * Invincibility Time Limit: 3 Real-World Minutes * Flight Speed: Mach 20 * Jump height: 18,000m * Brawns: 400,000 t. V1 Equipment The specific armours that composes Ultraman's body consists of the following: *'Ultra Header' - The Helmet Piece **'Awakening Fin:' The small silver fin piece that is at the very centre of the helmet. They serve as a Sensory Array and alerts Ultraman to the physical space around him, specifically on if anything in Physical Space is being influenced by outside sources. This also allows him to have 360 degree Super-Radar that stretches for lightyears and operates by watching the movements of Quantum Strings to completely bypass attempts at stealth. **'Crown of 1 Million:' The silver crown piece. Like its name implies, it has over 1 Million Temporal Sensors located all across the crown. This grants Ultraman unimpeded Precognition and Retrocognition as well as detection of any changes or actions done by outside sources to the Timeline. ***'Millennium Lamp:' The Beam Lamp located in the middle of the Crown of 1 Million. It is the equivalent of the central computer for Ultraman and can perform so many calculations that it borderlines on Precognition even without the Crown of 1 Million. This is the most advanced part of Ultraman's Equipment and the rest of his Equipment is "Massively underwhelming" compared to it. **'Visor of Ultra:' The "Eyes" of Ultraman. This grants Ultraman a 350 degree field of view and has clear visibility in all environments. It can also see through most, if not all, matter and energy fields so their vision is almost always unimpeded. *'Impervious Galactor:' The Chestplate of Ultraman. It is purely made out of the mythical metal, Aegierium. It has self-healing properties which makes it so even when it's damaged, it will never stay for longer than minutes at a time. **'Colour Diviner:' The Colour Timer of Ultraman. It is a Conceptual Manipulator which puts into action the exotic abilities needed to make the Millennium Lamp's calculation happen. It specifically grants Ultraman the concept of Invulnerability and Invincibility; making him invincible for 3 human minutes before the Timer goes red and he becomes Vulnerable once more, although there are ways to circumvent this limit. In addition, it attacks and negates other entities' attempts to manipulate Ultraman's own concepts. *'Tower of Cause:' The "crown" of the Right Pauldron. This analyzes any exotic and foreign effects attempting to affect Ultraman and sends the data to the Millennium Lamp for further action before sending commands to the Tower of Effect. *'Tower of Effect:' The "crown" of the Left Pauldron. This receives Data from the Millennium Lamp and sends out the desired effect to achieve any manner of counter-exotic abilities in order to make Ultraman functionally immune to the opposing force. *'Awakening Touch:' The "gloves" of Ultraman. The Gloves manipulates the density of itself as well as manipulates Kinetic Energy to achieve desired Brute Force outputs. *'Aegierium Skin:' Ultraman's bodysuit is made out of a composite of the Mythical material Aegierium, the strongest metal in the Universe. It functionally will not scratch nor dent to any normal Cosmic Phenomena and requires exotic properties to damage properly. Even so, the metal naturally self-heals and any damage sustained to the suit will be healed in short order. *'Awakening Soles:' The "boots" of Ultraman. They allow him to achieve a flight speed of Mach 20 under normal limiter constraints and more importantly, will always allow him to retain centre of gravity; making it so he will never stumble or lose balance no matter what. This also in effect gives him the ultimate freedom of movement as any complex movements around the environment will never disorientate him. V2 Equipment Trivia *Ultraman (Overpowered World) is obviously a reference to all the Isekai Animes with overpowered Main Characters *Akreious is terrible with character appearance descriptors so imagine for what you will Category:Akreious Category:Fan Ultras Category:OP Characters